The Core Analytical Laboratory has responsibility for quantification of a broad range of mediators that may prove to be pivotally important in the development of lung dysfunction. The Core Lab provides expertise in all forms of chromatography, quantitative mass spectrometry, radioimmunoassay and ELISA. Samples generated by each project will be transported to the Core Lab for storage and subsequent analysis, allowing for optimal use of personnel and a reduction in cost of supplies. Proposed assays include those for lipid mediators (TxB2, 6-keto- PGF1alpha, PGE2, arachidonic acid, LTB, and urinary metabolites of TxB2, and prostacyclin), cytokines (TNF, IL-1, IL-6 and IL-8), endothelin,glutathione, and reporter gene assays (chloramphenicol acetyltransferase). This Core Lab will process over 5000 samples per year, prompting interaction with the SCOR investigators on an almost daily basis and underscoring the need for ongoing quality assurance.